Digital television broadcasting includes not only television program (hereinafter abbreviated as program) broadcasting services, but also services called data broadcasting (for example see Patent Document 1). The data broadcasting is utilized to supply predetermined application programs (hereinafter abbreviated as applications or apps where appropriate) to the receiving side and execute the supplied applications on the receiving side with links between application programs and programs.
Conventionally, applications linked with programs (hereinafter referred to as link applications or link apps) are created on the broadcasting station side which broadcasts programs, and supplied to receiving devices together with programs. However, such a service is expected to be realized in the future which will allow ordinary app enterprises not related with programs to create link apps, and supply the created link apps to receiving devices by certain methods to execute the link apps on the receiving devices side.